Dreaming of You - songfic
by Gato9
Summary: MY FIRST MIMATO SONGFIC!!! Hehehe, not that I'm very fond of this couple but oh well! Mimi's dreaming of the boy of her dreams. Matt. She goes to Odaiba to find Matt making out with another girl. What's going to happen? R&R please.


Dreaming of You - songfic  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: I hope I don't get attacked by those crazy fanatics again... *ducks head* Okay good! Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Fox and Saban. The song Dreaming of You does not belong to me, it belongs to Selena... It's so sad how she died.....  
  
*sniffles* On to my fic shall we? lol. Okay! This is MIMATO!!! I'm not exactly fond of this couple... Oh well who cares? I'll do anything for reveiw!!!!!! Mimi is dreaming of Matt! Surprise at da end! lol. Who doesn't know what happens at the end already? lol. Anyways R&R please! Thanks to all my supporters out there!!!!  
  
  
~*!Dreaming of you!*~  
  
  
A pink-haired girl lay on her stomach on her bed and sighed. Slowly, her finger curled around a strand of long pink hair. It was well past midnight but her lamp shone a lightly and she sighed again. He was just so perfect. What would he see in such a little brat like her?  
  
  
~Late at night when all the world, is sleeping~  
~I stay up and think of you~  
  
  
Mimi laid her head on the silky pink pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Boy, what she would do for him. His winner smile, his hair. Oh his hair... Not ever one strand out of place. Gel sure helped a lot. Mimi pulled the blanket over herself and looked out the window  
  
  
~And I wish on a star~  
~That some where afar~  
~Thinking love me too~  
  
  
The sky was studded full of stars and Mimi smiled. Could wishing on stars really work? Mimi closed her eyes and her smiled broadened. I might as well try, she thought. I wish on a star that Matt could someday. Just someday could see how I feel about him, Mimi wished in her mind. Her eyes opened. Had it worked? Could Matt be there in his room thinking of her?  
  
  
~Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight~  
~Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight~  
  
  
Could Matt really like her? But how could they ever be together? She lived so far away from him. Mimi brushed her hair back angrily and her hand fell down to hit the fluffy pink bedspread. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. How could her love ever reach out to him? They wouldn't be going back to Odaiba in at least another 2 more years. Sure she had great friends here. Her parents had money. Who wouldn't want to be her friend? But her true friends weren't like that. Mimi just wanted to touch Matt again. To see if he was really there. To hold him tightly and never let go.  
  
  
~And there's no where in the world I'd rather be~  
~Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me~  
  
  
Mimi closed her eyes once more, trying to block out the tears. There was nowhere that she ever wanted to be or go. Just to stay in her room dreaming of Matt. Not even Paris where she kept bugging her parents to take her. Now, she just wanted to dream of her favorite DigiDestined.   
  
  
~Wonder if you ever see me~  
~And I wonder if you know I'm there~  
  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and pictured Matt's face. It was picture perfect to her eyes. Mimi wondered if he ever saw her face in his mind. Does he care about her? Mimi finally managed to tear her eyes open and they drooped slightly. The need for sleep was finally affecting her. Mimi closed her eyes and fell into step at Dream World. The last thoughts of her was, she shouldn't be dreaming about him, dreaming is bad; go out and do it. Yet Mimi was helpless to do anything about it.  
  
~  
  
Mimi woke and pushed herself out of bed. Yet another day of hell. And without Matt... Tears clouded her eyes but she pushed them away. Mimi pulled on a white satin cowboy hat and grabbed a matching white satin dress that went down to mid-thighs. Mimi tugged it on which happened to be very figure hugging. Mimi took a look in the mirror, adjusted her cowboy hat, then bolted out of her room; her pink hair flying behind her. "Mom! Are we going to go shopping today?" Mimi rambled when she grabbed a chair to sit down on. Mimi looked around confused. Boxes were everywhere. "Mimi! Surprise! We're moving back to Odaiba!"  
  
  
~If you looked in my eyes~  
~And see what's inside~  
~Would you even care?~  
  
  
The first thought that flew through her head was, Matt!? But what if he took one look at her and saw in her eyes how she really felt about him? Would he care? Did he turn into a player? Little flings everywhere. Mimi shook the thought out of her head angrily at herself. Matt would never be a player. "So Mimi? How do you feel about this? Do you want to stay here?" her mom asked. Mimi shrieked a no and flung herself into her mom's arms. "Thank you so much mom! Are we going to stay there this time?" She nodded a yes and tears streamed down her eyes. "But you better hurry, we're leaving today." Mimi's eyes widened and she dashed up the stairs and jammed all her clothing, cosmetics and everything else she owned into boxes or suitcases. The day happened so fast. Everything was packed and off they went back to Odaiba.  
  
  
~I just want to hold you close~  
~But so far, all I have are dreams of you~  
  
  
Mimi stepped into her old apartment and breathed. Just the way she loved it. It was just so perfect! Nobody knew that she was here. What a surprise it would be. Mimi pictured Matt and saw her in the picture hugging him tightly. Mimi smiled and dumped all her clothes out. It was about time that she got back here. How she missed it.   
  
  
~So I wait for the day, for the courage to say~  
~ How much I love you~  
~Yes I do~  
  
  
Mimi grabbed the phone and breathed. No, she can't call Matt. Sora! Mimi dialed the number and she heard somebody pick up the phone. "Hello?" "SORA!!!!" she screamed. "Mimi!" she heard her squeal. "Wait a sec, you shouldn't be calling me long distance." "Sora! I'm not calling long distance! It's me! I'm back!" "Are you serious Mimi?" she whispered. "Yes!" "Mimi, I'll meet you in the park right NOW!" "Okay!"   
  
Mimi gathered her stuff and ran off. These streets.. How she knew them like the back of her hand. Mimi finally arrived and plopped down beside Sora who instantly threw her arms around her. "I missed you so much Mimi." "Me too Sora." "Come on, let's go find that clearing remember?" "Why wouldn't I remember that spot? That's where you and Tai finally admitted how you felt!" Sora blushed. "Come on." The two girls went through the bushed and Sora instantly stopped making Mimi bump into her. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked. "I uh... Mimi, tell me you don't like Matt." Mimi pushed Sora aside and peeked through the bushes. "I can't believe it!" Mimi almost screamed. There was Matt, kissing another girl. How much courage had she been building up? Just to have it shatter on the ground from seeing Matt kissing another girl!  
  
  
~I'll be dreaming, of you tonight~  
~Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight~  
  
  
Mimi screamed and Matt instantly broke the kiss to look up. "M-Mimi?" he stuttered jumping up making the girl tumble off. "I DON'T BELEIVE YOU YAMATO ISHIDA!!!" Mimi turned around and sprinted all the way back to her apartment. Mimi collapsed on her bed and cried freely. What a nice welcome from Matt. She comes home and sees him kissing another girl. Still, she still loved him madly and Mimi wiped away a tear. Everyone probably knew she was back already. Matt... Why couldn't he see?  
  
  
~And there's no where in the world I'd rather be~  
~Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me~  
  
  
Mimi lay in her bed. Still, she was glad she was back. Even though she just had her heart ripped out and thrown to the ground. Still, Matt's face still kept returning to her mind. She touched the picture of all the DigiDestined and smiled. Oh Palmon, how I miss you.   
  
  
~Late at night when all the world is sleeping~  
~I stay up and think of you~  
  
  
Mimi's head hit the pillow and she was just about to go to sleep when, *knock knock* "Oh hello there Matt. Mimi's in her room. She didn't look to good when she came back. I think you could cheer her up." Mimi buried her face into her pillow and sobbed. No, no! He can't come in! she cried wildly in her mind. It wasn't a good time. *knock knock* "Mimi? Can I come in?" he asked quietly. "No!" she replied harshly. "Well it's too late." Slowly, Mimi heard the door click shut. "No no! Stay away from me!" she screamed, tears running down her face.   
  
~And I still, that you came up to me and said~  
~I love you~  
~I love you too~   
  
  
"Mimi stop it!" he screamed back. Mimi closed her eyes and sat up. Her eyes opened and saw Matt. "What do you want?" "I just want to tell you that... I'm sorry Mimi... After I saw you, I can't tell what just happened. It's like a reality bomb struck me there and then. I broke up with her." "Why?" Mimi asked looking him in the eyes. Matt sat down beside her and whispered. "Because I love you Mimi. You and only you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused." "Well I love you too Matt Ishida. And don't ever make that mistake again." Mimi smiled and they bent over to each other and Mimi and Matt kissed. "I better go now, Mimi," Matt said getting up, "Bye." "Bye Matt."  
  
  
~Now I'm dreaming, of you tonight~  
~Till tomorrow, and for all of our lives~  
  
  
Mimi lay in bed once again, it was well past midnight and she sighed. Who would have thought? Finally, they were together and Mimi wasn't going to give him up that easily. True love comes from the heart. Matt certainly showed that. Mimi smiled slightly. Finally she had the boy of her dreams and her smile widened.   
  
  
~And there's no where in the world I'd rather be~  
~Then here in my room, dreaming with you in my sleep~  
  
  
Mimi opened her eyes. Sure it was great. She was once again home. In her bed and there was not going to be another move from countries. Mimi was going to make sure of that. She wasn't going to break up with Matt from moving. They were going to stay in their own worlds forever.  
  
  
~Now I'm dreaming of you tonight~  
~Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight~  
~And there's no where in the world, I'd rather be~  
~Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me~  
  
  
Mimi closed her eyes as drowsiness took her senses once again. Dreams forever, Mimi thought, you can't get away from them. Mimi took one last look around her bedroom and her eyes closed. Maybe dreams weren't that bad after all.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
*smiles proudly* So what if this isn't my bes work? I like it. Go ahead and flame me. It'll be a waste of your time and mine. It'll just laughed at. You get the point. Reveiws are VERY welcomed!!! hahaha! My first songfic that ISN'T Takari! lol. Reveiw PLEASE!! Me desprete =P ehehe... ^-^;; Thanks to all mah supporters out there!!!! LUV YA ALL!!!! Thx for reveiwing!!! 


End file.
